This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
A compressor may be incorporated into a heating and/or cooling system and may include a shell containing a compression mechanism and a motor driving the compression mechanism. In many compressors, the shell defines a suction chamber into which a relatively low-pressure fluid is drawn. The motor and the compression mechanism may be disposed in the suction chamber. The low-pressure fluid drawn into the suction chamber may absorb heat from the motor before being drawn into the compression mechanism. Cooling the motor in this manner can improve the efficiency and longevity of the motor, but also elevates a temperature of the fluid which may hinder a heating and/or cooling capacity or efficiency of the system.